


A Tale as Old as Time

by americanKarkat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Theyre all just mentioned, bennefrost if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanKarkat/pseuds/americanKarkat
Summary: A small drabble about Jamie Bennett growing up. There's nothing really there, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'll write more if you want?? This was more of a self indulgent  story.





	A Tale as Old as Time

As Jamie grew older, his memories grew harder to recount. Days where he could talk amicably for hours on end turned into moments of having to pause and think on it. It was only in dreams that the lad could remember it all, but once he woke up, it was all over and gone. There was once a time where he thought he was making it all up- that his "memories" were no more than just a game he played with his friends back then. Everyone seemed to think so, at least. But, still. That wouldn't explain why the windows of his office occasionally frosted over, or why he would find snow on the ground in mid summer. So, for now, he commits his time to writing down what he does remember. (If anyone asked how he could think of such detail, he'd laugh and say that it came to him in a dream) He writes down that childhood night with Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman. Sometimes he hears a small voice, saying a detail he had forgotten, and he adds it to the page. For now, he writes about that night when he was on the verge of not believing- when he believes in a new person he wasn't aware of until that night. The boy writes about how snow fluttered in his room, caused by a man whose name briefly passes him. It gets harder to remember his name as the years pass by. But, sometimes when he's all alone in the snow, he hears faint laugher- familiar and friendly- around him. He hears the faint whisper of the name that he's forgotten all about.

'Jack Frost,' the wind supplies. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> https://americankarkat.tumblr.com/post/172546426212/and-as-jamie-grew-older-his-memories-grew
> 
> >> i based this off of a photo i drew so !! Yeah :) !


End file.
